Girl
by Lighter
Summary: Now that Colt's in college he's pretty sure he's a mature man and can think with only his head, if only the college girls weren't so pretty. But one girl in particular is giving him a hard time. Has Colt met his match?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Woo Hoo I finally got it back!

_Girl, Look what you've done to me,  
Me, And my whole world..._

Colt: 

I changed the station on my radio; I hate those ridiculous old fashioned song, all that mush and kiss and hug and blah blah blah worthless. NO ONE would have me feeling like that. Here comes Rocky; he's been acting really wierd ever since the fiasco with the abduction. Now he acts like- life just isn't worth it so he's become bored or something I don't know I'm not to worried about him, as long as he's still in there. What do I care about other peoples problems y'know? "What's up Rocky?" He shrugged at me. That was the usual response any one ever got with him now. I don't know what him and his therapist talked about, but, it hit him hard I guess. Well back to me- I am now a college man, take a look at me now because this is the face of freedom. 'Course I share a room with Rocky in the dorms we're not in a frat or anything like that- just a room; things are peaceful except on Friday when we have a get together and we go to bars and stuff. 

"Rocky, what class do you have first again?" I asked catching up to him.

"Theatre, same as you." He said tightly.

"Look Rock-o don't let this whole 'I've had crush on myself ' thing get you down, it was funny, everyone thought it was hillarious..." I grinned at him than studied his face. Nothing. Not that I was any good at reading them in the first place I worked more on verbal response or actions not gestures and shit. Truthfuly Rocky's been weird since that whole Maria thing went down- Damn look at her ass, I spun a circle to get a better look when she rushed by me, wonder who she is? No time for that...yet. I had to be early to this class cause I kinda got in a little trouble with the teacher in it, so as punishment I had to 'be there early and clean the board' what a waste. Me and Rocky were walking along quietly so I thought I'd liven things up. "So brother Rocky- we allowed to talk or have we taken a vow of silence rather than shaving our heads? Ha ha ha." Okay he didn't get it, infact he picked up his pace and left me behind. I ran the rest of the way because the bell was gonna ring I had to make this look real, you know like I'd been at the board the whole time, I tossed my books on my seat and ran down the stairs to the board and began to wipe it down quickly as the bell rang. Shit work faster I tried coaching myself. 

"Nice to see someone eager to impress the new teacher." I spun around to the sudden voice to see a goodess if there ever was one. She had everything: hips, thighs, buttucks, bre- okay so I sound to much like a fitness program but it was true. "You may take your seat though Jeffrey, I don't believe I'll be using the board but once today, I'll clean it." She said very punctiated.

"Right." I stagerred to my seat unable to take my eyes off her, that honey brown hair in a tight bun with two thick long strands almost in her face, those big bre- eyes, that were a fiery sequia, those beautiful lips crying to be kissed- I needed this woman. 

"Class, your teacher had an accident and, well, apparently he quit." She laughed a little at her private joke. "So I will be taking his place-..." 

"Hey Rocky?" I leaned over to talk to him. "She's pretty cute, huh?" 

"I guess." He whispered, mostly it sounded like he wanted me to be quiet altogether. 

"My name is-.." She turned to write it on the board and whistles went flying from the guys lips. "Instructer Neilissa Paularus, I will not be like your other teachers I will help all my students to succeed."

I leaned over to Rocky again, "She can help me succeed- but not in theatre, you know what I mean?" I said wriggling my eye brows giving him the hint. He glanced at me with a 'what?' type expression. I merely shrugged. It was true!

"So if any of you need help after class I will give it to you, you can also see me in the library on Thursday, any questions?" A pause. "Good. Than let's start class- open your books to page 425 and Samuel, please come up here and read the passage to us."

"Sure." He walked down the stairs to the front of the room and began to read the story from the book. "I wanted more than anything not to let her go, but...she left me-how? How could I find her again? No use, I might as well try a new way to begin." He stopped and looked at her for more instructions.

"Thank you, Samuel. Take your seat. Would anyone else like to read a few lines?"

"I'll read!" I didn't mean to sound so eager but this woman was hot! Anything she wanted- hey, I'd provide it. I rushed down to the stool next to her desk and sat, this was gonna really impress her.

I choked like an idiot. I thought as I stomped out of class, when the bell rang. "Hey Colt; man what the fuck was that?" Ryan said smacking me in the back of the head.

"What?" Knowing I knew very well what he was talking about.

"It was the breast of times it was the waist of times?" Sean laughed like a maniac and I shoved him into a tree.

"Whatever, you would have said it to if she suddenly got up and stood next to you." I was gonna go to my next class but I made a bee-line towards the parking lot for my guitar that I left in the car, might as well get some practice in. It's not like allied health was important right? All I need from that were two credits and I think I already got them.

"Seriously though, Ms.- Mrs.- Miss.- hey is she married?" Sean asked scratching his head. "I don't know, I couldn't tell she had gloves on"

I opened the door to my car when I heard this shouting from behind us. I didn't make out the words at first than it came in as they got closer. 

"HEY YOU PUNKS!!" There was a girl running up on us fast "GET AWAY FROM MY CAR!!!" She shouted as she reached us but she stayed her distance, I guess cause there was more of us than there was of her.

"What are you talking about, this is my car. pyscho" the guys laughed at that and we continued to get our things but she wouldn't let up "yeah right, back away from my car and you won't get hurt!"

"What are you gonna do to us?" Matt snorted at her.

Her face got serious and she stuck her hand into her purse. "I got a gun and I'm not the least bit afraid to use it, that's 'what!'" We all gave each other worried glances but figured there was no threat...until "get away!" she pulled it out of her purse aiming at us!

"Come on guys, lets go!" Ryan shouted and well-..we ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Hasmi: 

God! Those little...SNOTS!! I slammed my car door and placed my keys in the ignition, only..."What the fuck?" They didn't fit. "That's wierd." I suddenly caught myself looking around me and noticed that there were guitars, drum sticks, stinky sneakers, and soda cans all over the place. It was than that I began to think and my thoughts were confirmed when- a car backed out and right beside it...was my car. "Oh no..." Suddenly a campus cop pulled up beside the car. "Ohhh noo." My shoulders sloutched and I banged my hands on the wheel making the horn go off. "I am such a fucking idiot."

"Hands where we can see them!" They said and I raised 'em. 

I was so fucking angry. I stormed out of the office building where they have 'the sin room' and down the stairs with one of those peons right behind me so I started yelling at him with my back still to him still stomping down the stairs. "What is wrong with you!" I shouted.

"Wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you- pointing guns at people like you're gonna shoot them because they're getting in their own car!"

Just like that I spun around and yanked the gun from my purse, he froze. "Bang! Motha fucker." The gun went off and a little piece of white paper rolled out with bang on it. I laughed a second than walked onto the grass towards my own car in the lot but he was still back there! "Why are you following me?" This time I stopped to look at him.

"I'm waiting for an apology." He said crossing his arms like he had some kind of male power.

"Fuck off." I said boredly and walked away. That is the last time I drive a blue car. Sayonara car you're gone! I got behind the wheel, started the car, and drove away, figured I'd take myself out to eat off campus, I had the time until geomatry what would it hurt. As I got on the drove away I noticed how fast I was driving all of a sudden and I slowed myself down. "Creeps." I mumbled to myself WHY? was I still thinking about that? I had to drown it out so I turned on some music to sooth the savage beast, ahhh here we go savage gardens:chained to you this song is hot.

_We were standin all alone,  
you were leanin in to speak to me,  
actin like a mover shaker dancin to madonna  
than you kissed me,  
and I think about you all the time..._

"Is this fate is it my destiny and I think about you all the ti-i-ime passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because..." I sang the song and it kept me busy for a while, but than that boy popped up again and I got angry before I realized what happened. I made a u-turn back for the school scaring three drivers by my sudden action. I didn't feel like eating anymore I would rip that food to shreds the second it was placed down; besides, all that fantasizing made me lose track of time regardless how fast I'd been going. When I got back to school and parked my car I saw that boys and thought briefly about vandalizing the damn thing but didn't. No time for a second day in the sin room. It was pure fate that I saw him; him and his whole world. He was sitting under a tree, reading a book, listening to music from his head phones at the same time. I walked over to him and he didn't notice so I sat down and lifted an ear piece.

"Hey."

He looked startled and pulled them off his head and smiled at me sweetly. "Hi."

We shook hands. "I'm Hasmi."

"Rocky, nice to meet you." His voice was darlingly light and calm he made me feel relaxed, even though he went right back to his book.

"So, what are you reading?" I looked down at the book 

"Fiorelo Leary." He said casually. 

"What's that about?" 

"Well, it's about this weird guy who hypnotizes woman when they're on a date with him and he makes them sleep with him, mostly because he's afraid no one will love him the way he is." He shrugged. "It's for theatre, a play we're gonna do pretty soon." 

"Oh you're in theatre? That's cool...you gonna go for the lead?" I wanted to keep him talking he was so cute, I wanted him to look at me until I caught a glimpse at his watch. "Oh hell!" I stood. "I'm so late, I have to go. Bye Rocky it was really nice to meet you." I flew away hearing the words 'you too' behind me and paused to sigh, maybe I could stay...? Nah I better keep going but the whole way there my head kept thinking. Rocky. Geomatry. Rocky. Geomarty. God, I'm late!!


	3. Chapter 3

Colt: 

I walked into math- well geomarty, still kinda annoyed because of that chicken head girl. "Hello Mr. Douglas." Mr. Martin said.

"Hey man, shine your head for a dollar?" I laughed out.

"Give you 75 cents to sit down." He replied.

"What about the other quarter?" I stopped infront of his desk.

"That's for my time and suffering having you in this class." He actually gave me the 75 cents, he was a pretty nice guy and I liked him alright- alot of the kids did, he was like the dad you wanted-... well, sometimes a person needs some space.

"Hey Colt," this was Sarah-Ann I hate those attached names.

"Hi." I didn't make eye contact with her cause she'd think I was flirting- yeah she was one of those girls the kind that thinks if you were to pick your nose in their direction you like them. when I sat down the bell rang and we opened our books. 

For some un-known reason that nit-wit girl popped up in my head again...why? I bet the dumb cow was just embarrassed because she was wrong. Boy if I ever see her again it'll be too soon, class went surprisingly slow because it was quiet and all we were doing was working out of the books, guess he was just as bored with teaching as we were with just being there; just as I'm making a nice little doodle on the desk I hear this voice like knives on a black board. 

"Sorry I'm late sir" A girl said. It was that little car thief! When the hell did she get in this class? 

"I was stuck in traffic, I couldn't get all my books and stuff..." Paaathetic. I shook my head at this sorry display of an acting job.

"You shouldn't have been off school grounds knowing you had a class," he sighed. "You get one day in the sin bin, take your seat." I wanted to laugh out loud until I saw that the only seat open was the one infront of me. Dammit.

"Perfect." She said as loud as anyone could, she stomped over to the desk and sat down I drilled a hole in her head with my eyes than went back to work. 

"Shit." She said leaning over to the girl next to her. "You got a pencil?" She asked.

"I only have this one, sorry." She replied with a hand shrug. Good, good.

"You got a pencil?" to the girl infront of her.

"Sorry, only one." That's right keep it coming.

"Anybody got an extra pencil?" She said out loud. Everyone replied with a 'no' and than low-and-behold she turned herself around sighing then smiles saying through her teeth. "Do you have a pencil I may use?" 

"I do," I said. 

"Thanks." She said holding out her hand out. 

"There's just one problem, they're in my car," I could see a twitch in her eye. "You do know what my car looks like don't you?" I said with a sly smile. 

"Whatever." She turned back around. "Mr. Martin, you got a pencil I could use? Please? I'm sorry, I'll remember next time." She begged.

Holding one out to her, he says "Be prepared Miss Amuro."

"Yes, sir." She went to get the pencil and than sat back down.

I leaned up and whispered in her ear. "How you like me now twip? Next time check the licence plate." I sat back and I could see her blood boiling from her ears turning red. "BANG!!" I slammed my hands down on the back of her seat making a loud noise that made her and everyone else jump.

"That's it!" She turned around ready to jump me but Mr.Martin walked up crossing his arms.

"Mr. Douglas, Miss Amuro, come with me." 

"If that were me," Ryan was saying after school. "I would have kicked her ass- why is she follwoing you around?" 

"How should I know, the dumb cluck probably has a thing for me- as everyone does and had the whole thing planned." I took a puff of my cigarette. "She can think again if she honestly thinks she has a chance with me-.." 

"You shouldn't smoke Jeffrey," Ms. Paularus went by finishing her out-loud thoughts "It's bad for your health." 

I got up and dropped my cigarette putting it out then followed her. Not even sure of what I was doing. "Hey!" I called after her "Ms. P', you have some free time?"

"Yes. Infact, I'm off for the day, no assignments to grade." She stared at me behind those rectangle black frame glasses and smiled sweetly.

"Cool." Was all I could get out.

"Ha ha, yes well what would you like to talk about?" She said beginning to walk again.

"Well, anything. tv. music. us." Us? What the hell did I say that for?

"What do you mean by that?" I followed her like a lab dog noticing we were going to the fountain to sit.

"Well, I meant like...tell me about yourself."

"Oh, yes of course...well, this is my first year of teaching. I hope it goes well," she sits and so do I. "So far I enjoy all my students." 

"That's one thing though, how did you know my name? And Ro- Sams?" 

"Simple, your old teacher had told me he had a Jeffrey washing the board for him." She grinned, "And I knew from the attendence sheet that Sam was your brother and you two might sit with one another." 

"Oh." I was looking at her face as she talked to me and I noticed something. "Can I ask, how old you are?" Taking a guess. "25? 23?" 

"Actaully, I just turned 19." She said planely 

"WHAT?!" I was shocked of course this suffisticated woman was the same age as me! "No way! You're lying through your ass, how can you be 19?" 

"I graduated very early in my classes; I was an excellent student. I was interested in teaching as a job so I applied, they gladly gave it to me and here I am." 

"Damn." Was all I could think of, she's nineteen. I kept thinking this was the best news I ever heard, I can date this woman, she's my age, there would be nothing wrong with it! Only there was a slight problem. "Are you married?" I just came out with it because she was so open with me about her age and all.

"No. I'm completely availible." She smiled at me, but what could it mean? "We have a field trip, I wanna take you all on, to see the play we'll be performing. I hope you'll be there?"

"I will." She got up bowed slightly and walked away. 

By the time we were done talking I went back to where the guys were sitting and they weren't there. Great. What do I do now? "Hey Colt." Rocky. "What're you up to?" 

"Nothing" I said blankly.

"Great, you wanna come to this club with me and the guys tonight? It's suppossed to be pretty cool." He said.

I shrugged, "Why not? But what guys?" 

"You know 'what guys' Matt and them." He said looking at the sky. 

"Oh. Than yeah sure, hey you won't believe the day I had," he looked as though he were interested enough. "This idiot girl right, comes running up to us in some fit of rage yelling for me to get away from my own car." 

"Why?" He made a face that looked like it said 'what a moron thing to do' 

"My thoughts exactly, anyway I tried to tell her the car was mine but she wouldn't let up, so than she says she has a gun-" 

"A gun? What is she a lunatic?" 

"Yeah." I agreed. 

"So, what did you do?" 

"We stood our grounds..." 

He looked at my face. "You ran didn't you?" 

"Like Carlos from the hospital." He laughed a little. "So hey, how you holdin up?" 

"Curiously." He said and walked off. That's Rock's way of saying, 'not really sure'. 

Well, if I couldn't hang out and I couldn't smoke, I figured I'd go get something to eat and go practice for the gig me and the guys had on Thursday night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hasmi:

I growled to myself watching him talk to that teacher, paaathetic. Was he trying to pick her up or something? UGH, I could feel his eyes drilling into the back of my head in geo' the jerk; as I walked to the girls room and took out a cigarette but then I changed my mind. I was already in enough trouble why smoke up some young bloods bathroom. But I noticed on my way to the bathroom that cute boy Rocky was outside still. Wonder if he'd go for a burger with me or some pizza? I fixed my hair in the mirror by yanking my sun glasses over it. Perfect. Here I come! I walked out of the girls room and saw him talking to that joke Douglas. Grrrr. Who cares! I'm going for it.

I walked down to where they were standing and Rocky walked away and saw me. "Hi Hasmi." He smiled brightly.

"Hi." He walks infront of me and shook my hand again. Wierd. Yet flattering. "So what's a guy like you doing right now?" I said trying to be coy.

"Nothing really, I thought I'd go back to my room and study." He shrugged.

"More of that uh Leary stuff huh?" I asked kinda dull, I don't follow that play stuff.

"No," he shook his head. "Computer science. Its really interesting, but not as cool as the botany class I'm taking." He sat down on the grass- how care less he was, so I sat beside him fiddling with a the rim of my boots.

"So, what is that exactly? More science?"

"No, it's plants, just plants..." It was quiet.

"Well...you wanna go for something to eat? I know this great place down on river side-..."

"Yeah sure, I can always study later." We stood up and walked to the parking lot.

"Uuuh, can we take your car, mine is a nagging reminder right now."

"Yeah okay." We swirved our path in the direction to where he parked, when we got there I saw that his car was so nice! It was one of those silver colored cars- the new models and I wanted one just like it- well maybe in a gold or dark red.

"Your car is fabulous." I mentioned as we got in.

"Thanks, it took me forever to think of a good color; the green ones didn't look right to me." I made a noise as an 'oh' symbol. The drive was peaceful I had never listened to music like that ever it was... kinda cool, calm, and relaxing- alot like he is.

"Who is that?" I asked looking at another CD he had in his glove compartment.

"It's Enya."

"Oh, is she new?"

"Not really. It's just no one really acknowledged her until now, it was hard to buy her stuff because I never knew her name, but I've heard alot of her work." Another noise to note that I understood. Another song came on, it was from Moby that one song this is good bye? Something like that maybe Porcelean. I heard it once. But any way this song was more relaxing than the last so I felt almost comfortable enough to fall asleep until a really loud tune busted out of the radio.

"Sorry, the slow side is done." Shy smile. That was okay with me, I had no intention of falling alseep in a slight strangers car. We finally reached our destination and went inside for something to eat. 

"So this ignorant kid, the very boy you talked to awhile ago, has been harrassing me all day, it's sad really." I watched him crack a smile than start to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, that just sounds about right. My brother tends to do things like that."

"Brother? That maniac is your brother?! Oh Rock', I gotta say I feel for you to have to have," -try saying that over "lived with that-..." I searched for a word "BOY," okay so it wasn't origanal. "For so long and you still live with him even now?" He nodded.

"God that must suck." I was just stunned by this whole thing I had to sit back a second and admire the person to accomplish this feet.

"Yeah, well we deal with each other. We're not always like a match set but we know where we stand as far as life or anything goes, always friends-always bros ya' know?"

Only child. "No. Sorry I don't."

"It's okay." We ate silently for a bit than I had to ask him. "So do you have a girlfriend?" His bite froze midway than he simply said 'no' and continued eating. "Well why not? Someone as good looking as you," he said something while I was talking so I had to pause from that conversation. "Huh?"

"Because they all think I'm wierd- or gay."

"Why would they think that?" It didn't sound right to me, here you have this perfectly sane person and everyone is going around thinking he's wierd.

"Well, you see- it was about two years ago-..."

I cut him off. "And they're still talking about it? God talk about movin on."

"Yes, well, I lost this girl this really awesome girl and I said that I would never love again... that's what I promised to her," he said that as though his loving her that way were something he could never repeat on someone else not even by accident.

"That's sweet." He smiled a 'thank you' and continued.

"And well the next year in school things got kinda blury for me and I thought that I had this admirer and everything only she was a little nuts herself."

"I'll bet you did have one you're darling." Stop it already, you've never jumped hoops to please anyone before what makes him any diffrent?

"Well after a few notes and pranks she writes to me to see her at the dance coming up..." he let it trail off.

"And-?" not meaning to rush him.

"Well I found it out was me." I could tell he was waiting for the usual laughing or taunting response, well there wouldn't be one. It really wasn't funny.

"That's horrible."

"And it wasn't found out in private- oh-no it has to be infront of everyone, ever since than I got 'looney toon' attached to me sometimes.

"Oh gosh."

"After that I went to therapy, my parents thought I needed help- hell, I though I needed help, but in turn it was just that I wanted to let love back in my heart and to do that I had to do it myself... at least... that's what my therapist says." He continued to eat along with me silently.

"You know, that isn't wierd and it makes plenty of sense."

He huffed a breath "About as much sense as a blind man needed reading glasses because he can't read tiny brail." I smiled into a laugh and he was right along with me. And we had an awesome pre-dinner together. Just me-...and beautiful, calm Rocky.


	5. Chapter 5

Colt: 

The club scene that night was awesome, everybody was there. That girl from Sweden Emily we call her A.C. sometimes- as a nick-name- sometimes Ace, she is really cool. Another girl from Russia her name is Maria she prefered Wildy not becuase she was nuts or anything but becuase she has a wild personality, that's why I like her so much. We hung out a lot she is just a senior in high school though so I don't see her much during the day along with A.C.

There is a very suffisticated fun gal named Joela she usually had her head in a book like Rocky they hung out alot because they had the same liturature class together.

"Hey Colt, you wanna dance?" Wildy asked.

"Yeah!" I follow her to the dance floor.

"This place gets so loud!" Joela said taking a sip of raspberry ginger ale.

"Seriously, but I love the music!" Rocky was looking around for somebody- at least that's what I figured. "You wanna dance for a while?" He asked her. She shook her head, he shrugged and walked out to the dance floor.

"Hey Rock'" A girl named Nycto said with a wave.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

"Come on lets dance." She took his hands and they were dancing beside me and Wildy.  
The night was going well, we danced, I drank. Perfection.

"Hey Colt, this place is dead you wanna liven it up with us?" Knowing what Matt was getting at we went out to the lot to get our gear. I saw a blue car pull up thinking for a moment it was that Amuro girl but nope- just another one of the goons I particially know, he yelled a 'hi' to us and we waved and walked back inside.

"Lets get this place bangin'! With a few songs from your college rockers Haden!!"

Everyone let up the usual cheers and we walked out on the stage. "This song is from one of our latest sheets of paper- cause we ain't got no CDs yet ha ha, this one is called..." I saw that girl walk in with some friends and scowled. "This song is called 'little girl in denial' the music started and I was off before I even heard the words coming... 

_you find yourseeelf,  
your wanting me,  
but you never will haaave that chance you see.  
and you wan-na knooow something-  
your like chiiiild,  
you're a li-ttle giiiirl- that's in denial-,  
in deniiiial  
I would never touch youuuuu_

I pointed right out at her and she turned her nose up, that made me smile a second than I went on 

_it's when I think of youu,  
I wanna cut myself,  
to put the pain from your face to rest,  
I want you far away don't come near me  
you're like a stupid fly,  
li-ttle girl-  
in denial._

She didn't wanna show she cared, but I could tell she did because her face was a little red again. When we finished everyone cheered for us and she walked up to the stage crossing her arms "Impressed?" I gave her a smug smile.

"Hardly." She walked up on stage and took the mic'. "If your done the real performer would like to start, amature night is over. No more play time, move your toys and watch how the pros do it." What's she up to? "Hello everybody!" She waved and they screamed madly 'Namie!' they all yelled 'woo! you go girl!' what was this all about? Than she began to sing a song that almost everyone knew the velvet rope... 

_we all have a need,  
and with this need was created  
the velvet rope...  
this special nee-eed,  
that's with in uuus  
brings out the be-est  
yet worst in u-us  
follow the passion,  
that's with in youuu  
living the truuuth  
will set you free-ee-ee_

She was good! 

_we have a special neeed  
to feel that we beloong  
come with mee insiide  
inside my velvet rooope_

She was really good, she was working every inch of the crowd and the stage, I got angry so I decided it was time to go. As I stomped out I saw Rocky get up and follow me. "Can you believe her?!" I swung the door open. "She totally embarrssed me infront of everyone!" I threw my guitar in the back seat "little pain!" I was mad. Beyond mad.

"Why are you upset? It's not like anybody heard what she said to you."

"Rocky, what did she say to me?"

"Duh, she said amature night was over and-" he bit his tongue

"Exactly! Right into the damn microphone. She knows that we're just starting out sorta and this chicken head wants to start shit with her 'let the pros show you how it's done'."

"You're confussed, you have no reason to be mad at Hasmi, she did nothing to you."

"What the fuck-?" Mocking his condition. "Weren't you listening? I'm talking about that girl Namie not Hasmi, who the hell is that any way?" There was no time to listen to him I felt a speech coming on and I wasn't in the mood. I got in waved him off and floored it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hasmi: 

I knew that would get him ha ha haa. "Rocky?" I said hopping off the stage. "Hey?"

"Oh, hi. You did really good, I didn't know you were a singer."

I made a face at him. "I'm not, I was just having some fun."

"But you were so good, everyone knew your name- well whatever they called you." He said looking back to the stage.

"You mean Namie? That's just a stage name I gave myself when I sang for fun the first time; I guess they liked it and remembered me, I love those old songs, who can't sing them? Besides that I always come to this club I just never sang before until yesterday and now." We walked over to a table.

"Colt is gonna flip when he hears that."

"Colt? Is that his name?" I never actually knew it so humor me.

"Yeah? All this time you two have been working each others nerves and you don't even know one anothers names?" He looked positivly amused by this.

"Welll?" He made that adorible laugh again.

"Hey waiter go fetch me and him some brisc tea." The man did as I said and I leaned over to talk to Rocky. "Sooo, does this mean you and me are going together?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, what do you wanna do? I mean it makes no diffrence to me if we do or don't. I like being with people, it's nice, but the thing is- do you really wanna be with me?" He raised his eye brows with question.

"Yeah." Just out with it, cause that is what I wanted- to be with him.

"Great,"

I nodded admiring him. "So when's our next date?"

"I'm not sure, school tomorrow- speaking of which I really gotta be getting back. Want a lift or has your car stopped lecturing you?" He grinned at his joke which I had no idea what he was talking about until I remembered I said it was a nagging problem.

"No. It's fine now." I said kinda down that he was going so early.

"Okay, well see ya than."

"Bye." He left. "Colt huh? Well Colt this could be very interesting a week for you if you don't back off." I smiled at the thought of anything bad happening to him. Maybe I should go too, it's not exactly Friday and I have a test in reading. Dammit. I gathered my things and walked out after a few bye's were said to my friends, I was humming the song said Colt had just sang a while back 'in denial' he says, when did I say that I had interest in him? Amazing the shit guys fill their heads with, the cry babies. "Hey!?"

Three guys were at my car doing who knows what to it, so I ran over there to stop them  
"Light up a kitty cat."

And there was a blaze, I studdered to a stop and watched my car burn. With every red flame I was being enraged "You-.." I was getting louder with every word "Ass holes!!! Get the fuck away from my car!!" I swung at them with my purse but missed, I tried to kick one but he grabbed me, someone else got my foot and they were taking me somewhere.

"Hey!" A voice. "Leave her alone!" It was Rocky!

They put me down as though they knew him and then one spoke clearer. "Get lost Douglas, she has it coming, no need to pull all that ninja shit." He's a ninja?

"I won't have to if you back away. Now I could leave your names and faces annonymous or I could tell her who you are and get you arrested. Which will it be?"

They looked as though they were thinking about it than they waved me off. "She's not worth it any way." And they left.

"You're so great, I walked over to him. How did you know to come back for me? I thought you left?"

"No. I had to wait to make sure you were all right." He put his arm around me I guess he was walking me over to the car.

"Well, thank you, what about my car?"

"I already dialed 911" I made an 'oh' noise amd we got inside, he started the car and we drove away. back. back to school. great

It wasn't until later that night when I was in my room that something struck me as wierd, how did he know to come back for me? That dog! How could he?! No, noo, of course not, not sweet, calm Rocky. He's too nice for that, or is he? Douglas brothers, ninjas, and worlds biggest players, show offs, and male bimbos, mimbos. I kept saying head lines to myself all night before I dropped off to sleep wondering if the fire department got to my car soon enough, not that I cared I don't mind walking any where and I wanted a new one any how. So actually I guess those rotten douglas' were doing me a favor, see if I talk to him- either of them tomorrow, nobody messes with Hasmi Amuro and I mean nobody.


	7. Chapter 7

Colt: 

Last night I got home and was pretty uptight- Why? So she can sing, and people liked her, people like us too. It's not as if there were some battle of the bands going on and I ducked out...right? So why be upset? Good. Time for bed. I climbed in and went to sleep, tomorrow was a school day and for the first time in years I was excited about going.

"Alright, everybody line up at the door." Ms. Paularus said closing the script we were reading from. Where are we going? Everyone but a few were puzzled, they must have talked to her too, I thought. "We are going to the theatre across town to watch a play, for maybe some-" a pause "divine inspiration." She smiled and we walked out the door never exactly staying in a line. No one ever could. We just scattered ourselves about the lawn down to where the buses were.

"Hey." Rocky said, but to who. That Namie girl turned her nose up at me and walked away and I just huffed in response; who was she to turn her nose up at me? Which brought me back to something Rocky had said last night when he got in and we chatted.

"That girl is out to get me.""aren't you out to get her too?" He asked.

"Well- yeah, she fucked with me so you know fair is fair."

"Ha ha, you know if you two hadn't gotten off on the wrong foot, you'd swear you liked the girl." He said with humor in his voice "Infact, I'd say that you liked doing these things to one another like-... a love game."

I just sat there in a quiet than finally said. "You're out of your mind."

"Fair enough." He shrugged and was out.

Me? Like that pathetic little nobody, not likely. She's not even pretty! Rocky looked confused at why that peon did something like that- was he not watching the nine o'clock news about how much I hate her? Man, some people are just born strange.

When we got to the bus I couldn't have been more happy to sit down and be getting away from this school and her. Once everyone boarded the bus the teacher got on, I had carefully waved away the rat pack and left a place open right beside me. "Sit here Ms. P'."

She smiled a 'thank you' and sat down only she wasn't facing me she turned beside her and was talking to some girls- the ones behind her too. I took this opportunity of the un-noticed and looked at her; she looked better than yesterday! She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a slight blue in it unless it was her undergarments tint. The shirt looked like if you stared hard enough you could see through it and there was a picture of blue robins on the front with a couple branches, her pants were solid black and tight, her hair was in the same way it was yesterday and she didn't have her glasses on. She looked like a teenager only way more beautiful. How could I get her attention??? I dug into my book bag and started looking for something to eat so we could maybe share when my fingers brushed across something- what is this? I tugged on it, it's something at the bottom. What is it? I couldn't pull it up and then my hand slipped swinging out and hit her! Oops!

"I'm sorry Ms. P', I'm an idiot."

"Non-sense," she said with a smile straightening up and looking at me. "No harm done, and please call me Neilissa, everyone else does." I had noticed that and it seemed disrepectful to me so I didn't; but hey 'when in rome'.

"Than you can call me Colt." I flashed her the smile everyone goes berserk for, she didn't seem to notice.

"Alright Colt, did you have fun at the club last night?" How did she know where I went?

"Yeah for a while, than this arrogant, ignorant girl walks in and ruins everything." I tried to say bitterly but she was staring at me so closely watching my lips move.

"Another love struck teenager?" She asked.

"Probably, I've had some weird things done to me because of a girls crush. What about you?"

"No. I'm usually the one on the other end." She sighed; the bus hit a bump and everyone bounced up.

"How could that be though, look at you!"

She laughed lowly. "The eyes of the beholder, I supposse."

"Yeah," I said lowly. "I guess so." Why did that bother me? I had to shake it off. "Listen, me and the guys are going to the bar this Friday, you wanna come too? We might play again?" I asked hoping.

"That would be wonderful, thank you for inviting me." Now I was happy, things were going my way, maybe I could sit by her in the theater? We talked the whole way there about anything: movies, food, tv., everything I didn't want the bus ride to end, but it did; shortly after I thought it too.

It was dark in here, even if there were lights they weren't very bright. With luck she sat right next to me and another teacher Mrs. Davidson who happened to bring her students today. Rats. Now she'd be engaged in boring conversation with her when she could be talking to me. I looked around for Rocky, he was sitting with Joan Vargaras, would he just ask the damn girl out already? I shook my head thinking I should say something but eh, I wasn't talking to him for a while- after what he said to me last night, no way.

"I love the soaps." I heard Neilissa saying. "Viki is my favorite character along with Todd."

"Todd is so hot headed though," Mrs. Davidson replied. "Complete lack of reality for other peoples feelings."

Neilissa laughed. "But that's why we love him." Mrs. Davidson made a noise as a 'yeah' reply. Who's Todd? I had seen a soap only once and that was when my mom would watch them and I needed to talk to her, only that one had some old lady in it doing evil stuff, and everyone was obsessing over a kid named Lucky. But I won't get into that. At last the play was starting and it was almost pitch black except for the lighting on the stage, I heard a wrapper opening and then someone nudged me

"Want some?" It was Neilissa.

"Yeah." I said kinda eagerly thinking it was something else she had meant. Than she placed something in my hand "What is this?" kinda disappionted.

"It's an applet you'll love them." If she said so. I popped it in my mouth, it was...good. It tasted like an apple nut bar only sweeter cause there was powdered sugar on it. "Good huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." And I was silent the most of the play having a snack with her fantasizing that we were alone in the dark doing romantic things, not even noticing what was going on around me.

"And I wanted to be with someone like- you!" The actor pointed right out at her, Neilissa! My woman! Everyone looked shocked and happy and he beconned her down on the stage everyone coached her 'go on' 'go down there' and stuff like that she didn't wanna move so he came up to get her. Her face turned red as he stood over her, I gave his sorry ass acting an evil stare as he whisked her up to the stage. ggrrrrr.

"My darling come with me to dinner?" he said sticking to his lines.

"Well I don't know, it seems so unfair to your admirers afar." She replied as though it were natural of her to turn someone down kindly.

"Than perhaps you will just join me for tea in a local cafe?" And she nodded. Everyone clapped as she went for the 'next victom' part and I just stared- annoyed- worrying the hell out of my program sheet. They had a whole scene on the tea-ing and then he took her home and looked deep into her eyes, everyone was at the edge of their seats staring- so was I and then he did it! He kissed her! she was his victom and the curtain closed, to indicate what happened next in the play. Sex.

The whole way back to school I was grumbling lowly, yet I couldn't say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Hasmi: 

Okay, so they're gone. Good. Now today would be awesome, no Rocky, no Colt, no bonehead friends of his...except that one boy matt who was in my language class in high school. We hadn't really been anything not really friends not really enimies, you could say that we acknowledged each other though. Still, if he's hanging out with him now, he might not be so great.

I walked around campus; there's lynn; my girl friend since february, when we laughed like morons in health. She has been nothing but a good friend to me I knew she would have no problems talking about that pin-head Colt with me. "Hey Lynn! Get your skinny ass over here girl!" I shouted to her and she walked across the lawn with a wave.

"Lets go in out of this cool air I think I might be getting a fever." She always thinks she's sick.

"Yeah, sure" We walked inside to the cafe and got a coffee and a bagle, she was going on and on about her boyfriend Lexis. No kidding that was his actual name. Apperantly this guy was trying to make it from behind and my girl had to much class for that and when she said no, he barked for her to leave now they aren't together anymore. "Yeah yeah that's great, I never liked him any way." Well so much for my compassion but hey I had my own damn problems right now. "Okay there's this guy right and he's a total ass along with his brother, they trashed my car." I paused for the effective answer I wanted, like her calling them names back but all I got was.

"You are soo in-sensative!"

"What?" I was taken aback.

"Here I am dumped and hurting and all you can do is mock me with this..." she searched for a word "Worthless dribble about your latest crush!" She was beginning to shout

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted back. "You think you're the only one with shit happening?!...I've got problems too! And instead of listening to you like I always do...I figured it was just your turn to listen to me."

She crossed her whole body in another direction turning her nose up "Well, if that's the way you're gonna be, than I don't need this good bye Hasmin Amuro! Now the world may continue to revolve around you!" WHAT!!?? She got up and marched away still with her arms crossed. I knew it was over because nobody but my mother called me hasmin anymore. Forget her, I heard some one laugh. Okay she'll regret it later thanks to that laughing loser, but what? Now my best and probably only friend has split. I bit the bottom of my lip and got up- when I saw that teacher of theirs! They must have come back, I thought looking down at my watch.

God how time flies when your arguing. I rushed over to talk with her about them, you know a warning insight. "Ms.?!" She turned in my direction I pointed at her and nodded. "Yeah you, can you come here please?" She was talking to me as she walked over.

"I don't believe we've met," holds out her hand "nice to meet you, I'm Miss Paularus."

"Yeah lovely, you know those two boys in your class?"

"What two boys, I have quite a few?" She replied calmly, I hated that.

"Rocky and Colt?" As if there were a duh behind it.

She smiled at me and sat down. "What would you like to say about them, they're very fine young boys; they show to be promising actors someday."

Doubtful. "What I wanted to say is that they're very bad and horrible you should fail them both." I blurted out. "Their sexest womanizers ya' know?"

"No, I don't know." Her eyes and voice were almost icy. "They're very fine students as the rest are, why do you judge them?"

"I do because I know them, alot better than any teacher." Lying through my teeth.

"Well, that's figs and peaches in your book but in mine they're just darlings, you need manner lessons you silly child." And with that I got up and walked. Where did this no nothing woman get off! Is everyone out to hurt me or what?

"Hasmi?" I turned to see Rocky and my face scrunched with anger.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

He seemed so innocent, so I figured. "Sure, why not." I followed him to a bench and we sat down.

"Are you..." he held back.

"Spit it out!" I snapped, I was furious that he had the nerve to do what I knew he was gonna do.

"Did I do something wrong?" He kept his eyes down and I loved him at that moment of weakness but, no. I shook it away.

"You tell me." He looked surprised as though he hadn't the slightest idea what I as talking about. "I mean you had your goofy friends ha, blow up my car! You're lucky I didn't press charges, if I ever find out who they are."

"Their not my friends, everyone around here knows me that's all," he sat up straight looking at me making me a bit uncomfortable. "Who are you to accuse me...because I save them and you from some trouble? You're not very bright."

"Who are you to talk about bright, you're the one falling for yourself." I meant to say it, but I also didn't; I could tell he was insulted because he stood up and walked quietly away.

I wanted to tell him to come back, who knows maybe he was telling the truth. I would never know because I've got too much pride to ask him something that would soon be the past, that soon wouldn't even matter anymore, my parents said they'd send me a new car, so what did I still care for? I didn't know. But whatever happened, it was un-fixable with a guy like him. I could just tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Colt: 

The rest of the week had gone by quietly, namie kept her distance from me and I kept mine from her. We had been working hard on the play which we would be doing saturday for everyone willing to pay to see our classes act. Couldn't be me.

I walked out of class and went to the cafe, once I got there I saw my usual crew so walked over and sat down. "Hhey guys?"

"The way she looked was a hoot." I heard Matt saying.

"The way who looked?" I said with interest, I didn't think they did much without me around, guess I was wrong.

"That girl that up-staged us the other day." Sean said.

"Oh yeah, what did you do?" I leaned in.

"We got some gasoline, and boom!" Matt shouted. He had a sick mind.

"I see." Gotta admit I hate the girl but that is kinda horrible. "So, uh, how did she get home? Watching her walk would have been a blast." I said in false humor.

"Your brother came for her, he ruins everything. What? Does he like her or something?" Ryan was preparing to blow straw paper at the back of a girl named Becky's head.

"Typical, I knew he liked her. He had some nerve to say that I do." I couldn't believe Rocky.

"So, when is the play gonna go on so Matt here can see it?" Ryan asked going for another straw.

"Saturday, weren't you listening to a word she said?" Her meaning the teacher.

"Who can listen to that body?" He said winking at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, I really like her, why on earth would I wanna see some crack head wink at me because she has a nice body? I wondered where she was for a second, than I got up.

"I gotta go okay? See ya."

They waved good bye and went back to their conversation. As I walked out I heard some one crying thinking that it was actual trouble I ran to see it was-

"You?" Namie was sitting there crying her eyes out for some reason, normally I would go over and say something smart but it sounded like an actual cry so I figured I'd be nice- just this once.

"Hey...what are you crying for?" I sat down beside her but not too close.

"Like I'd tell you!" She managed to shout.

"Fine! Whatever! See if I care next time." I stood up and walked away but something backed me up. "Seriously though, why are you crying?" I looked down at her.

"If you must know," she said collecting her nerves. "My father is sick in the hospital again," she sniffled. "I shouldn't be here, I wasn't suppossed to go to college I had to stay home and take care of him, because mom works, now...now he's back in the hospital and it's all my fault and I can't get home with out a car or money."

"Oh wow." I said shocked and sat back down "well, I have some extra cash if you need it?"

"Why would I wanna borrow money from you?"

"Because take it from me- I'm the only one who'll lend it to you, and that's the honest truth." She looked as though she were thinking it over than the tears came again. Geez. "Now what?"

"You think I wanna take money from you, I'm not a charity case! I know I must be in trouble if you're willing to hlep me." My anger was rising, but, no. Colt keep your cool.

"Fine, you want a ride? Cause I could drive you home, I mean, you couldn't live that far away." I said not really sure why. "I've got candy?" I said taking a taffy from my back pocket holding it out to her.

"Like I want some ass sweaty taffy, get away from me!" She snapped.

"You know what?!" I was shouting "You try to be nice and this is the shit you get! See if any one helps your ugly ass get home!" I got up and walked away but not to far enough to miss her insult me. "What did you say?" I turned around.

"I said you wanna talk ugly? You're so ugly you walked into a haunted house and got offered a job!"

Ohhh, so she wants to start a 'you're so ugly' game, I can dig that. "Yeah?" I walked in her face with a crowd gathering up. "You're so ugly, your face isn't even allowed to be shown on halloween."

"You're so ugly you make mirrors crack!"

Amature. "You're so ugly, you make blind children cry!" The crowd flinched and 'ooh'ed'

"You're so ugly you make your own reflection cry." That was good, I had to admitt- that was good.

"You're so ugly when you were born your parents named you shit happens!" 'ohhh!!!' went the by standers

"Yeah? Well you're so dumb, you got stabbed in a shoot out!" She high- fived some girl and laughed.

"You wanna talk dumb? You're so dumb you tripped over a cordless phone!" The crowd laughed and I got my high-five.

"You're so stupid you tried to put M&Ms in alphebetical order!" She smirked as they burst into laughter by now the bell had rang time to go to geomatry but I continued on. "You're so dumb you had to climb over a glass wall to see what was on the other side!"

"You're so fat," oh we're at fat jokes now "last time you saw 90210 you stepped on a scale!"

"You're so fat my dog bit you and died from cholesteral!" And I went on not even pausing to hear her "You're so fat when you walk your butt claps" I didn't see the teacher walking up on us about to grab me. "Your mama's so old I told her to act her age-" the crowd was shushing me pointing but i hadn't payed them any mind "and she died!"

"MR. DOUGLAS!!! Come with me." He grabbed me by my ear and I was wisked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Hasmi: 

Geomatry was dull. Turns out I needed someone in there to give me something to do when I'm done with my work...wonder what colt is doing? Hope he didn't get into to much trouble because of me, the whole thing was kinda my fault...What he said kept replaying in my mind. 'I could drive you?' weren't those the eternal words, taking somebody some place meant that you rolled with them- you're close- you're...friends. But we weren't...were we?

I wasn't sure what that meant but something felt diffrent in me now, like as I'm thinking about him just now, I don't feel that same hate. it's more of an 'I wanna get next to you' kinda feeling and I didn't like it, because I knew for sure he wouldn't like me back. If only there was a way for us to be alone so I could maybe talk to him about it.

"Matt?" I walked into the tech. room.

"Yes?" He looked bored at me and then a little angry. "What do you want?" He fiddled with a vice grip at the edge of a table, I siddled up and placed my hand on it for him to stop.

"You and me have never really had a problem have we?"

"No. Not really- least not until you gone ahead and embarrassed the band like that?" He stood in my face.

"Didn't have to, you did that on your own." I crossed my arms.

"Whatever, beat it." Oh yeah, that hurts. I turned away and left the room, when I got outside again I re-adjusted my eyes and looked around for Rocky, he could help me out. Trees. Cars. Building. Sin room. There's Colt- looking out the window at something or someone. Wonder if he's mad? I wandered around on campus looking for Rocky, he was no where in sight. Great.

This feels exactly like one of those old lonesome songs you hear one the radio just when you're in your lowest mood.

Maybe, I shouldn't have taken the approach I did with him about the car. It was an honest mistake and I didn't exactly say I was sorry to him- any of them. But why should I? It was an honest mistake laugh about it ya' know?

"Hasmi?! Hey Hasmi!?" Rocky. Couldn't miss that half yell anywhere.

"Hey imagine that- I was just looking for you." I smiled at him to show I wasn't still mad, but he gave me an annoyed face than straightened himself.

"Mr. Davidson wants you?" The principal.

"What does he want?" I wanted to keep him talking until he heard in my voice that I was sorry, I ain't no apologenic person the words come out dumb from me.

"I'm not sure, he asked me if I knew you- I said yeah- and he said 'will you tell her to come to my office?'" He shrugged. "That was it."

I thought it over than nodded. "Yeah okay, and Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"...You're forgiven." And I ran. Wellll, that was the best I could do, it was his own fault for making me think that he was in on it. As I got to the office I stood outside the door and heard voices, one of them was Colts! Oh cool! I thought like a kid and yanked my hair back into a pony tail than yanked my dress down accidently hitting the door when my hand slipped. "Oh-" It opened.

"While we're young Miss Amuro." He bellowed.

"So sorry." I walked in. Colt was there alright; he looked angry and flustered, but, what terrific posture! Amazing how you suddenly notice someone when you think you like them. Like his eyes- they cried for attention and since you can't help looking at them because you want them to look back, they always got it which made them happy! And his hair- his hair that's long and free saying 'I don't care!' even though I will comb it and keep it clean. I wear it out so it can run along with me and feel that wind. And his-

"Be seated please." Oh, right. I sat down beside him in the chair and he didn't move once. "You two- and don't think I haven't noticed- have been on each other all week," he was pacing for effect. "And I just wanna tell you the nonsense stops now!" He stood directly infront of us. "I don't wanna see you two anywhere near each other anymore, if you pass by one another spread out, if you're in the same class together- sit at diffrent ends of the room. Do you understand me?" He waited.

"Yes, sir." We said simultaniously.

"Then go, one after the other."

I got up first since I was closest to the door. When I got outside though I waited for him in the middle of the stairs, he came bursting out of the office and froze looking down at me. "Can we talk?" His eyes scrunched with annoyance and he walked by fast and close to the railing so he wouldn't touch me at all. Great he's pissed, why do I always have to do this?

Walking back to class with my head low I stopped by the theatre class he had earlier and there was a poster up. Fiorelo Leary opens in the auditorium this Saturday. Be sure to buy your tickets today or tonight you won't wanna miss it, starring the brightest student in class, Jeffrey Douglas. Must be Colt's real name, I had to see that play, maybe I could talk to him afterwards. I nodded tightly. Right.


	11. Chapter 11

Colt:

"I'm a bit tired, tonight," a girl said "couldn't we go home now? I have to check on so many things before bed it's a wonder I sleep at all." She said with a slight laugh.

"I understand, you don't like me." Rocky said in a frowing whisper.

"Oh but that is totally wrong, I do like you, very much."

"Than why are you leaving?" He kept his voice low and the girl was in panic trying think of a way for him to let up.

"Uuuh," her breathing became heavy. "I planned to see you tomorrow, doesn't that win any marrot with you?"

"Tomorrow is to late, I need to be with you tonight." He grabbed her wrist with a fource.

"Let go of me you creep!" She screamed.

"I shouldn't have to! You should just come with me." He had a strain in his voice trying to hold on to her wrist.

"Somebody heeelp-" He snapped his fingers and her eyes dazed.

"You don't want to go anywhere," he whispered.

"I don't want to." She sounded tired- as though she were dreaming.

"You want to come away with me, and spend the night." He picked her up into his arms.

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

"Than you will remember nothing." There was a haunting echo in his voice as he walked the girl to his house.

A girl stands up at a podium and begins to speak. "Fiorelo took his new lady friend away to his home, where there would be privacy in their alone. Although she was under she never forgot the icy cold face of the monster who saught. When she woke the next morning she just lay in her bed, wondering dream? Or a nightmaring dread? The police.

"I don't understand it," Sean said. "You said something happened to you last night but it may have been a dream?" He said into a phone. "Ma'am don't make phony phone calls to the police station it takes away from other people who have real crimes for us to investigate."

"But officer-" he hung up.

"Kids these days, they think everything is date rape; my own wife tried to pin point a time last night after that damn program and I've been with her as kids!"

"Is that right?" Ryan said sipping from a coffee mug. "If those things keep up every male in the world will be falsely arrested- then after us." he laughed at the thought of angry women storming in on date rape and other accusations.

"What was her name?" Came a low tone.

"What?" Sean said.

"Her name? What was the callers name?" He said again never losing his pitch.

"Anonymous, you got a crime to turn in or what?" The lights open up to the face, it's Fiorelo. He walks over to the podium and hands the cop a slip of paper.

"Wondering if any one has said anything about this girl." Holds out a picture.

"Why would any one say anything about her?" He almost mocked him.

"Get oughta here with that nonsense, will ya- we have jobs to do- don't you?" He watched as a foxy brunette went by the huge window.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." And he left.

"Weird people we get around here." Ryan said and went back to his coffee.

Rocky walked out of the station, then along the stage banging into the girl who had just gone by knocking her down. "Excuse me, so sorry." He said brushing her off after helping her up.

"It's quite alright, I usually do the falling on my own." She said with a smile, my handsome face has gotten her so quickly he thinks aside to the crowd.

"No. Let me make it up to you, by buying you dinner? Tonight?" She thought it over with a blush at such a man than agreed with a nod.

"Yes, that sounds good."

"Thank you, you won't regret it. Where do you live so that I may pick you up?" He said almost over eager.

"I shouldn't give out my address, we'll just meet some place seperately."

"How...un-gentlemanly of it. Please tell me where you live." His voice went back to that soothing whisper.

"Westward, in breechwood. House 23, on the right." She shook her head when she was done talking as if she had just snapped out of something.

"I won't be late." He kissed her on the hand and walked away.

"What an odd man."

The girl walked back to the podium as the curtains close up, ready to give the next score of the play.

As she began to talk I slipped out of my seat and over to Namie. "Hey?" I whispered.

She turned and looked at me but didn't say anything loud in return, she looked angry and sad, when I sat down beside her she moved over a seat so I slid over again until she was at the aisle and couldn't move any more but she attempted it and I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She finally said.

"Not until I talk to you."

"Don't bother I know exactly what you're gonna say." She mocked my voice.

"If you'd of just gotten into your own car none of this would have ever happened."

That was triflin. "No. What I was gonna say is that- is that-..."

"Well!" She shouted in a whisper.

"I wanted to say-" I mumbled it out. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked.

"What?" That kinda threw me off, I expected an 'I'm sorry' back. "Why are you sorry? Because poor little old me suffering as yet another victom of the worthless fan club to your looks! Well let me tell you something mr. rockstar!!" She pointed her finger into my chest with the words. "I don't think you look so great, not with a snotty ass personality like that! And didn't the principal say for you to stay away from me?!" I looked at her in astaunishment. "Be gone- wanna be- be gone!because you mean nothing to me and I hate the very sight of you now, I guess it's true what they say; the world wasn't built in an egg it was built around you. So excuse me while I keep my feet planted on your precious grounds because I orbit no one."

Her tone was so bitter it could have sliced those ugly heads someone carved on that cliff of the presedents in half. I didn't know what to do so I got up and went back to my seat. "What was that all about?" Matt asked.

"Huh? Oh just checking on the rubbishing remains- y'know seeing if there's any human left in there." I half assed a laugh because my insides sure didn't feel like doing it...imagine; all that because of something so stupid as a car. I heard the crowd scream again as Rocky claimed another victom he was pretty good at the part, he would actually be a good actor someday if he wanted to. But me? Maybe. You know...I don't want everyone to look at me, or know my name, or see my face all over the place. Maybe I didn't wanna stand out and have that great fucking smile that makes girls cry, maybe I just wanna be me. I listened to girls scream over Rocky's soon to be loved face and I knew right than that I honestly didn't want that.

"Than mark my words," he started to say "I will be loved, in the right way."

Those were the final words in the play last night and everyone went wild for it. I got up and walked away, I wanted to crowd my bro and the other guys and tell them how good they did too but right than my heart wasn't into it, all I could think about was- her. And what it was that she'd done to me.

_Girl, look what you've done to me.  
Me, and my whole world.  
With your smile,  
you did it girl._

I began to take a walk and really look at things for what they really were and not through my rank in life because of my handsome face. Love, Couples, Romance, hell even real fun! It all seemed so diffrent to me before, so...distant. Could I learn to be that way again? Before the child left me and the man kicked in it, before I heard about who I was rather than knew who I was for myself, before my life used to be just that- a play. I used to be really nice and people simply liked me because of that, right? I knew that I could do it if I tried. I knew I could be me again. But I would need a little help from the person who inspired me. Namie.

_I'm thanking you girl, for making the morning brighter._

_Girl, for making the night time nicer._

_Girl, for making a better world for me._


	12. Chapter 12

Colt: 

"This place smells like between some ones ass." Matt said looking into his empty glass. That comment was an under statement. I looked around the room for Namie but she wasn't here, I thought at least Rocky would ask her to come- guess not. "Another shot," I said to the bar tender. "And uhhh, an orange." He looked at me skeptically. "Yeah- an orange- shake your fat ass and go get it." He looked like the kind of person to spit in your drink but I'd risk it I wasn't feeling like a drink really I just wanted something to do to that would keep people from asking me to dance or something.

"Hey there's your brother." Matt pointed. I didn't really care if he was or wasn't but there she was, right beside him. "Namie." I whispered. She looked happy, really happy; I watched them walk over to a table in the corner wishing I could get closer to hear what they were saying.

"Here's your drink," he slammed it down infront of me. "And your orange."

I looked down at this little orange colored ball infront of me and huffed. "This isn't an orange." I examined it and spun it on my finger. "Its the end of a colorful sentence." I got off the stool. "Get this fucking thing away from me," I flipped the fruit at him. "Period." Laughing at my own joke I walked through the crowd towards Rocky and Namie when-

"Hey dude you wanna rock this place out."

Not really. "Sure."

We made our ways over to the stage and I took the microphone. "Hey guys," everyone cheered for us, but she wasn't looking. "We'd uh, like to do something a little diffrent for all of you tonight- you know cause we normally perform rock songs but there's just something I wanna get off my chest...and..." I looked at her. "it's just easier in song." The music started up and she was watching this time and I tried like hell not to make eye contact with her.

_Girl,  
look what you've done to me,  
Me,  
and my whole world._

Things were going smoothly, the song had a nice mellow tone and everyone seemed to be feeling it except her- than I saw that she glanced at Miss Paularus; whom I did invite because last time I had to cancel. And I knew that this was shot, but we kept on playing- only it became more of a rock version thanks to Sean. After the song I got off the stage with my head low and Rocky came up to me with the teacher.

"Go for it bro." Rocky said patting me on the shoulder.

"What?" Trying to play dumb.

"You have to Colt, she'll never know how much you like her unless you say it, right out loud to her." Neilissa said with that same confident cool voice that never changed, how does she do it?

"I don't-...I don't even know if she wants to talk to me right now- or ever for that matter." I was heading for the door, but someone grabbed my arm and flung me into the her table. "Why you little-" I was ready to kill Rocky until I heard her clear her throat.

"Your arm is in on my plate."

How embarrassing. "I'm sorry," I said lamely "I'll get you some more."

"I'm not hungry," she said bitterly. "I just lost my appetite." She was getting up grabbing her mini book bag.

"No, wait!" I grabbed her arm. "Please let me talk to you." Was I actually begging? She looked like she was thinking it over and then she sat back down.

"Alright, make it quick." She said.

"Wellll..." Suddenly I couldn't talk, it was as if I lost my voice completely.

"Well! spit it out!" She was staring at me so closely.

"I think-...I think that-...I need some air." So I got up and ran for it. What a loser. I stepped into the autumn air taking a breath...'damn I'm- light headed I better sit down'. I staggered through the grass and tripped, sitting back on my butt I slipped my sneakers off, not to worry though the grass said they'd watch 'em. I galloped over to my car and lied down on the back seat...'So this is drunk huh? Peaceful...quiet...no one to really bother you...how much did I have to drink?'

I turned myself onto my back and looked out of the sun roof. 'Check out those stars', I felt a huge grin spread across my face. "Hahahahaha, weeeeee hahaha yeah." I played on the dividing arm in the back seat lifting it uuuup and doooown 'haha, look it's a robot' you know what? I don't remember having a dividing arm in the back seat- or a sun roof for that matter- "Hey!" I sat straight up. "This isn't my ca-." I threw up all over the back seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Hasmi: 

I can't believe he had the nerve to sing to the teacher, that is so bizzare. I stared at her dancing with two girls, is she a lesbian...? hm who cares, I wanted to talk to Colt but that's an obvious not gonna happen he hates me and even if he doesn't hate me- he doesn't like me.

I sighed and looked for Rocky but he was off in a corner talking to the bar tender, so I bailed.

As I walked to my car digging for my keys I made sure from the distance that no one was vandalizing it again, they weren't. "Girl," I sang "look what you've done to me." Isn't that a Davy Jones song? I wasn't sure it wasn't even important right now, I opened the door to my car 'euw it smells like hurl in here.' I got in and put the windows down than I was on my way- anywhere far away from there. Nothing on the radio as usual 'I think that' I heard in the back of my mind, that what? What was he trying to say? I suddenly heard this noise behind me like a low moan, 'uuuugh.'

My mind was racing and I didn't know what to do I was in the car, I couldn't just leave it in the middle of the street with some loon in it. I reached in my book bag and got my pepper spray- this would stop him.

"Have I ever told you that-"

"Aaahhh!!!" I screamed.

"Aaahhhh!!!" He screamed too. I nearly sprayed him until I saw who it was in some passing head lights.

"Colt?!"

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" I pushed him back against the back seat while parking on the side of the road. "Well. I'm listening?" I said to him impatiantly.

"Yeah, you listen, but you never shut up long enough for any one to talk uhhh" he held his head and slid up closer to me. "Come 'ere...come on, closer." He sniffed into his shirt and said with stale breath. "I like your divider," he smiled handsomely as he paused "It's neat." He broke into this insane laugh.

"What? Are you drunk or something?" I started the car up and headed back to school I wasn't about to let him be sick in my car. "Just-...sit tight and try not to throw up." I drove along calmly the slightest rock would ruin everything.

"You know what?" He said trying to keep his head straight.

"You think my divider is neat?" I said humoring him.

"No..." he scratched the hell out of his scalp for a moment than said. "I think that you're not so bad...infact haha." He leaned forward again. "I like you alot." He started laughing again and I turned into the school parking lot.

"Look we're home." I parked into a free space. "Stop picking on me and get out of my car." I turned in my seat pointing to the school. "Go on." He stared out the window and swallowed like he was thinking about something. I got out of the car and opened the passanger side in the back. "Alright, lets go." I pulled at his arm but he wouldn't budge! "Come on Douglas move your ass!" I pulled harder. "Geeet out!"

But he yanked me in. "Will you stop that?" He finally said. "It's annoying." He shifted uncomfortably cause I had my legs over his lap.

"Well your finally sobbering up, good. Now you can go." We were so close in there and he didn't seem to care that I hadn't moved yet.

"Not until we talk, cause I gotta tell you something."

"You keep saying that but no words come out." I was trying to keep my voice low because it would have gone high pitched at any second.

"I like you, it was true when I said it before and it still is." He blurted out.

"It was?" I was astonished. "You do?"

"Yeah." I was looking at him in silence than he started again right when I was gonna say something but I stopped myself. "I liked you since we started that whole...I hate you thing, it was weird to think about you all of a sudden and than there it was- I like you Namie and-..." he went on from there but I froze and thought about what he just said and all I could get out was-

"Have you been calling me Namie?" He looked positively confussed. "Well that's your name what else would I call you?"

"By my name, it's Hasmin. But everyone calls me Hasmi- where the hell'd you get Namie from?"

"Well that's what everyone called you when you sang that day." He said so as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Nooo, you dolt that's just a stage name I gave myself for when I sang-...duh! Everyone gets one and besides why the hell would I tell everyone my real name? That's insane, don't you have a stage name mister Haden?"

He looked at me with a smirk. "Not really, I've just been playing with a few names." he picked at his shirt hem.

"Like what?" I asked noticing how nice the moonlight made him look. "Like, Rex Banner, or Harley Cycle- or maybe Max Power."

"I dooon't think so." We just smiled at each other akwardly than he moved in and-

"Security." A campus cop flashed his light in our eyes and we covered them, I slid my legs off his lap and we sat there like two dears in a head light. "Mind explaining yourselves?" "Nooo," he got out of the car and took my hand. "We wouldn't," we started to walk away casually. "See ya."

We started laughing as we ran away to the dorms and when we got to the door we stopped laughing and just looked at each other again. "So?" He said.

"So what?"

"So do you like me back?" He started twisting back and fourth looking anywhere but at me.

"Uh-uh..." My voice stuttered. "Yyyy-eah I do. Okay. See ya." I turned and went in to the lobby but kept my back to the door. "He likes me!" I said to myself and couldn't stop smiling. "yyyyyyes!" I ran upstairs with flying yells. Tomorrow would be the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Colt: 

I'm the man! I skipped across the lawn doing little spinning jumps in the air 'whao' I held my stomach 'lets not do that anymore.' I still felt kinda sick so I walked a little slower around campus for a while than went into my room. Who ever said fresh air was the key to sobbering up was still high as a fucking kite. I walked over to the stair well and up to our room, when I got inside I yanked my shirt over my head and crashed onto my bed I'm out for the night. But in the back of my mind I heard those sweet words again. 'Yyy-eah, I do. Okay see ya.' 'What have you done'...my eye lids shut than popped back open 'you made me fall in love.' Good night.

The next day I was lying on the lawn with the guys having a conversation that was very deep.

"You think clouds could make cotton candy?" Sean said adjusting his sun glasses. We all turned our heads and looked at him than up at the clouds.

"Yeah." We said simultaniously.

"I thought so," he said putting his hands behind his head "try to tell other people and they think it's a joke."

"Yeah, like if teachers are so smart-...how come they're still in school?" Matt said. We just weren't gonna bother with that one; as I took a puff of my cigarette I looked at the clouds 'Neilissa' another one went by 'Na- I mean, Hasmi' another cloud went by 'Mee.' Well that just looks cool. I was gonna tell the guys about it until I heard Hasmi's shrill scream.

"Wonder what the little yellow hen is yelling about?" Ryan said.

"Shut up you dick." I tried to sound like I said it for racial reasons- which it and he wasn't; than she came marching up towards us and stood practically over my head and held her hand out to me.

"Alright fork it over?" She demanded.

"What?" I acted casual like last night didn't really happen to anyone else except us. 'I can see up her dress'.

"About hmm, 50 dollars to get my car cleaned." She crossed her arms.

"What?!" This time I sat up and looked at her. "For what?!"

"Ruining my car, do the words learn to hold it in 'til you get home ring a bell?"

"Huh?" Last night was still kinda a blur up until we started talking.

"You threw up in the back of my car."

Damn. "Well," trying to sound big infront of my friends. "I'll have my people call your people on that one, bye." What was I doing? "Bye."

She gave me a look that could burn a whole into solid steel than walked away 'oh hell, why did I have to act like that?' "Wait!" I got up and ran after her than grabbed her arm. "What's wrong with you?"

She said yanking her arm free. "-You trying to put up a front in front of your friends or were you just lying to me last night because you were drunk?"

Normally I'd make a joke out of it and say all of the above but I can't do that right now I could mess everything up. "Yeah, the first one- listen Has' I can't tell the guys- not yet I'll look like a punk." I rushed out.

"Riiight." Was all she said and walked away.

"I'll pay for the car ya know?" I yelled to her back and she waved over her shoulder with her middle finger up. 'I blew it.'

I walked back to them and planted myself on the ground like it didn't bother me but they were sharp today. "Ooohhhh." They already started into it together. "Is that looooove we smell?" Ryan pushed me in the shoulder and I think I felt myself blushing.

"No." I tried to sound calm. "Why would I like that skinny little nobody?"

"Last time I heard she was worse than that?" Matt said.

"Yeah well, you hear alot of things that's all," I looked for a way out. "Oh look, it is time for my next class." I said mechaniqually. "I had better go." But as I got up and started walking they were still behind me.

"You sleep with her?" Asked Matt.

"Was she that good?" Ryan followed in.

"No. Don't act like children again that bothers me." I tried to speed up.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're just saying that because it's true you did sleep with her or maybe something else, maybe it's-" I put my hand over Seans mouth and got close to him looking into the distance.

"Ssshhh, you wanna get sued-...?" I practically pushed him away to let him go than went to class hearing them howl behind me saying things like 'the wolf always gets his prey' and 'how can he howl at the moon with a mouth full of skin?' Jerks. Let them say what ever the hell they want to I don't care. I walked into my law and order class and remebered it was play court day by seeing two of the teachers business suits lying on some desks. Alright, my favorite part of class; I was actaully beyond early so I took a seat and looked around the room and as I skimmed the place my eyes looked out the window Hasmi was there talking to her friends so care free, I should go out there, let the people know- maybe it shouldn't be a secret who cares who knows...? I huffed a laugh, yeah right all that out loud love stuff ain't me. I can't even do it in private after long thoughts, maybe this was a mistake and I wasn't ready to go out with her? Nah, I'm pretty sure this is real and why wait she could move herself away or something her father was sick what if she had to go home and stay home? 'No.' I shook my head 'Time is of the now. Better to have some time than no time. I have to make my move.'


	15. Chapter 15

Hasmi: 

I can't believe what he did! And for what? The name of friends- ohhhh!!! I have the right mind to smack him right in the head.

"So word is that you have a thing for Jeffrey Douglas." My friend Allison- just met her last week, said to me with her eyes wide waiting for my answer that just wasn't coming.

"I don't know what you mean, last I heard he was gone on that teacher of his." I picked at my nails.

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about you. Do you like him?" She put her hand on my shoulder and examined my face, I just raised my eye brows at her. "Nothing." She finally said.

"Any way why would I tell if I did, you people would spread that like the flu I don't think so." I got off the wall and walked over to Marissa Pinkett, she is nice and she had alot of good gossip mainly because she was nice and people trusted her but boy could she talk.

"Hi Hasmi!!" Her usual perky mood.

"Hi," I smiled at her as I sat down. "Got any new buzz to hear about?"

"Well, you know that girl Rhonda? She likes this guy Jerry from some office building and plans to date him- isn't that wrong or something any way, Samuel Blithe broke into a warehouse last night and stole four hubcaps for his new car, also stolen, someone's gonna catch him some day ya know-"

'Oh why did I bother with this girl?'

"What about Jeffrey Douglas? Anything on him?"

"Jeffrey, Jeffrey? Hmm I heard he had a major thing for the teacher Miss Paularus and that he might ask her out sometime; he took her to the bar last night and sang that song for her I think-"

It was at that point I heard all I could stand from that. "Aaaalright, shut up now it's not important anymore. I have to go, see ya gal"

"Bye!!!" She exploded the words after me, where do they even make people like her- probably in one of those the audience is now deaf companies, they have those annoying noises to open the movie as sound check and- why am I talking about this ugh. I walked by the theatre room and glanced in. Empty. Where is Rocky at this point?

"Hasmin! Hasmi!" I heard some one calling and turned around to see Colt panting in my face. "Hey." He said smiling brightly.

"Hi." I said tightly and crossing my arms waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Okay, I have to talk to you for a second."

'Why doesn't he just say it; everything is talking no need to announce the conversation.'

"Okay well I like you, you know that, but I just didn't think I wanted everyone in our business right now does that make any sense?" He pleaded with his eyes that I understand.

"Sure, whatever, coward." But I smiled to show I was joking. "Besides I was way ahead of you, who wants every tom and dick and harry watching our progress and then asking a million questions when we break up?"

"Exactly, man you're cool." He put his arms around me and stole a quick touch on my breast making me cross my arms to avoid it happening again. Guys are so fresh. "So, this mean we're goin' out?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He let go and started backing up.

"I'll see ya later." He turned around and added. "Wanna come to my room later tonight?"

"If I can sneak over, yeah." I watched his face turn into a goofy smile.

"Cool, okay than see ya."

"Bye" And he left.

Sex? Maybe, but I'm not sure about it; all I knew was the dream was coming true and I had him, Rocky is gonna be so mad. I walked off to find him.


	16. Chapter 16

Colt: 

What was everyone staring at? Do I have some goofy smile on my face? It's as if tonight might happen and everyone is waiting for some secret nod to watch, well, that's not gonna happen so they can keep dreamingkindergardena breath and was about to let it out slowly when-

"Take this to read over." Neilissa said and I coughed out all that damn air I sucked in, and they say smoking is bad for you. She patted and rubbed my back. "Better now?" She smiled and I nodded like some dumb kindergarten kid looking up to their teacher.

"Good," she spun around. "Pass that around this row for me please."

"Sure." If you failed to notice I decided to sit up front for a while I mean it's for bright students right? That of which I am, and besides how can she look at me if I'm way back there? Exactly.

I got up and passed the scripts to people; as I did it I heard little cheers going up; I knew I was popular but this is ridiculous it wasn't until I sat down and read the thing that I realized what they were cheering for- "A skii trip!" I couldn't stop figiting before but this would really keep me awake. "When?" I asked Ms. Paularus.

"It's all there Jeffrey read paragraph three." I'd rather she just told me but eh, what are you gonna do.

"December 12th, that's great." 'What am I doing on the twelth?' I wondered to myself.

"Why would they take us skiing ms. paularus?" Rocky asked.

'Does it matter I thought.'

"I'm not sure; some kind of game for everyone." She sat at the end of her desk.

"Will you be there?" I asked her.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, I might have to be some place on that date- okay let's put these away and focus on work now." Everyone groaned they obviously already went on vacation and this jog back into reality sucks. But who am I kidding? I was on vacation too thinking about tonight it was already what? 2:35. Man time goes fast when you're waiting for something like that.

I was outside, the time 9:15 p.m. I had to ditch Rocky and the others.

"Hhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuaaaaah, man I'm beat, we've been out for how long now? 9:15?! Rock' when was the last time mom let us stay up past nine thirty on a school night?" I looked at him to see what he'd say, still nothing. I need someone to teach me that.

"Cole if you're going back to the room than go we'll be alright without you." He said boredly.

'Little smart ass.' I thought off side remembering he flung me into that table.

"Yeah," Ryan was saying. "We'll be fine with out you, you go on back to the dorms and eat, drink, smoke, whateeever." It was the way he said it that let me know he knew something was going on.

"I don't know what you people are thinking but it's not true ya know? It's so untrue they wrote a book about it." They laughed at my cheap sidling away as I talked. "They wrote about it and it's gonna be on true lies tonight at ten you better watch to kno-" I cut myself off and ran, I had to prepare the room; but when I got there- "What the-?" Hasmi was there and she blew out a scented stick she was using to light the candles around the room.

"Wow..." I just stared blankly. "What are we waiting for?" She walked up to me taking down her clothes and-

"Yeah right stupid stop fantasizing and move it." I ran around the room throwing away empty bottles, cans, condom wrappers- don't even think it they're not mine- banana peels, plastic cups, the girl next door magazines, 'how could I let this place turn into a pig pen?' I heard a knock at the door 'damn, no time to throw it out' I looked around frantically and threw it all on rocky's side. Brilliant. I brushed my clothes off and opened the door.

"Hiiiii- what are you doing here?" I saw the teacher standing infront of me holding a script.

"You told me to come remember? Last week when you weren't allowed into the other play; you asked me to come here and help you get a jump on the next one today."

'damn she's right, I gotta get rid of her.' "Ms. p' I don't think I can do this right now I feel kinda-... sick." I tried to put air in my cheeks to make them look swollen.

"You are? That's too bad... feel better then, bye." She turned around and was gonna walk away but something made me pull her back.

"Wait," I had to let her stay we're in my room. "I think I'll survive a bit longer for you."

"You sure?" She said.

"Yeah," I said dumbly. "It ain't no big deal, how long could it take me to be perfect, a glance at the cover." I made one of those cheap tv. laughs and motioned her in.

"My what a-...room you have here." She looked around like something would leap through the air and attack her, but at least it was Rocky's side she was looking at. "Room mates all they do is throw there things around I mean you think our tidiness would rub off but no ah ha ha" I rubbed my hands together nervously.

"He didn't strike me as the type to look at those magazines." She gave me this look that sent chills through me.

"Uh, lets get started." I yammered and sat on the bed, Hasmi probably won't come so soon, there's always something keeping girls away for at least a good hour I remember this one date-...

"King Henry the VIII," she announced the title aloud.

"Alright, I get to be king?" She nodded. "This part is right up my alley," I took the script 'Money loving, power hungry, woman happy- I loove this man!'

"Are you ready?" She said.

'You have no idea how bad I'd like to hear that from you in a diffrent way.'

"Yeah," I said coolly. "Lets do it." We worked on the play together and time seemed to stand completely still right then and it wasn't until the third page that I looked at her. Her face was so nice in that light but there was more to it than that, she looked familiar. "Do I know you?" I heard myself asking not meaning to.

"Of course you do, I'm your teacher." She responded with out looking at me.

"No, that's not what I meant." I was still staring, then I realized I couldn't possible know her it was her first year here as a teacher maybe she was just a student from the high school and I'd seen her face before in the crowd. I said my next line without realzing my actions I did with it. "Such a fair woman like yourself surely has time to make with the king if she has come all this way,"

"I know of no such lie my lord, I will no longer stay." But I grabbed her to me and kissed her and I kissed her and kissed her and before I knew what was happening I tried to lay her down on the bed but she popped up.

"That's not as far as the lines go." Though she didn't look offended. "I had better go." She stood up and I rose too taking her arm.

"Don't go," I got right to her face looking into her eyes. "I won't kiss you anymore, I promise." Though I was moving in for one.

"It's not that, I just- have to go." She freed herself from me and left. I stood by the door way watching her go. "Damn, I blew it."

"I'll say you 'blew it'." I turned and- black was the last thing I saw.


	17. Chapter 17

Hasmi: 

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! oooohhh, why in the world didn't I stick around and beat his ass longer he'd damn sure deserve it. I slammed my fist into my palm and stomped my feet deep into the ground, this means war! with that- that-...teacheeeer, I couldn't though...or could I? I could see myself in the head masters office 'I saw them sir in his room after visiting hours and even still aren't the teachers supposed to stay in their own buildings?' and what would she do cry the minute he said those sweet words 'you're fired!' ha ha haa. Look at me plotting petty revenge it's him I should be mad at- duh! but eh, it's so much easier to hate her it's in our blood to hate the compotition and hate her I would, tomorrow is another day and that little bitch is mine. I need a slurpy. I ran towards the parking lot and got in my car.

The next day, I found myself looking into those wide open double doors with a set of binoculars I got for christmas one year. There she was, I climbed a tree to get a better look and the stinking pony boy- by that I mean Colt. I watched him go over to her and start talking she looked depressed and he was waving his arms around apologenicly to her, why would he do that- I guess he's not as good as he thinks he is ha!

"What are you doing up there?" I felt myself get lifted down from the tree into Rockys arms.

"I'm spying on someone." I said honestly.

"...Colt." He didn't say as a question but more as a 'who else would it be'.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I had completely forgotten to ask him about going out with Colt because I wasn't sure if we had officially broken up. "Listen a minute I wanna go out with your brother but I'm not sure if we broke up or anything is that o-" he said something before I finished again "huh?"

"I said it was okay, I'm used to it. They start off with poor little me and then they catch a glimpse and move on to him," he shrugged sitting down "I'm used to it." He said again and started walking away.

"Wait!" I ran after him "I didn't mean to." Not really sure what to say about that, that's a really harsh reality.

"It's okay, no big deal, they find out what kind of person he is and break up with him, the lucky ones any way others just go crazy or something don't be the others okay, protect yourself from anything he says to you, bye." He walked off 'what does he mean by that? Going crazy. From him ha!' he ain't all that although I found myself up a tree again staring into the class room. Where'd he go? Must be sitting, I slid out of the tree and walked along campus there has to be someone I can talk to about this- guidence? I walked into the main office wing and down the guidence hall to room 306. 'I can't do this, I've never been to a councler before I don't need one, but than again?'

"Hello." A woman's voice said.

"Ahh! I mean Hello."

"You going inside?" The woman said opening the door I guess she's the councler.

"No, I don't need a shrink"

"I'm not a shrink, I help students clear their minds I don't shrink heads. Come on in, I can tell you're here for something" I followed her inside any way and sat down on a leather chair. "so what would you like to talk about?" She said sitting down as well.

"There's this boy, I like him- he likes me- only I think he didn't really mean it cause he was drunk-"

"Uh-huh" she said.

"Well we haven't had the best grounds for a relationship because we hate each other- in the beginning anyway and now we wanna date but that dip shi-"

"No swearing," she said cutting me off, I flashed her an angry glance and continued

"Well he was kissing this teacher in his dorm last night right when we were supposed to me-" again she cut me off.

"Wait-...he kissed a teacher?" she sounded offended.

"Hello if I said it than it must be true. Any way," I said rolling my eyes. "You're obvioulsy not interested in me cause you keep going on about her too so-..." I was gathering my things for my next class

"Which teacher?" she said getting out something from her desk, I shrugged it off

"That new one, ms. paularus or some shit like that" I was at the door hearing her last few words as 'interesting'.

I don't really have time to think about her right now I gotta go and think about somethings.

Do I really wanna have a realtionship with him? Or maybe I was caught up in an angry moment and thought maybe I like him? I should ask after he comes from his love connection show of a class he's in. Right.


	18. Chapter 18

Colt: 

"Ms. P'?" I walked over to her again after the others started leaving, last time got messed up because the guys came in and I quite frankly didn't want them to know that I kissed the teacher.

"Yes?" She said looking a little flushed.

"It's about last night..." I started but she finished my thought.

"You don't have to say you're sorry, it was an honest mistake." She put her hand on my cheek caressing it.

'Does she like me?' I could have stayed like that forever, I would have if two campus security guards hadn't walked in with the principal.

"What can I do for you Mr. Landen?" She said calmly. "Is it one of the children?"

'Children?' she thinks we're children?'

"Come to my office please." Which he said as more of a comment than a request and she had no choice but to go because she grabbed a few things and was steered out of the room, 'I wonder why?'

"Hey colt, what's going on?" Rocky asked watching the door where the teacher and staff had just exited.

"I don't know, maybe she's getting a good teacher award" I shrugged at me lame comment but silently wondered what it could be "I'll see ya rocky, oh and get me a pizza- not full- only half- with uh...pepperoni and ham." I ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" He called after me

"I just really have to look into something..."

I sprinted as fast as I could to the principals office and stood by the door to listen but I wanted to see what was going on...the window! I crept over to a slightly opened window and knelt down high enough to see in but low enough not to be seen.

"Do you enjoy your job? Ms. Paularus." He said pacing infront of her the same way he did with me and hasmi.

"Yes, I do sir," she said rather relaxed "is there a problem? Am I not full-filling my duties correctly?" She added in wonder.

"You have done more than that I've heard" he sounded so as-a-matter-of-factly about it

"I assure you I don't know what you mean" she began to get nervous, I could hear the tension in her voice.

"You know very well 'what I mean'...do you know the policy about student teacher relationships?" He looked down at her clothing than back up to her face.

"I do, sir."

"Than why was it reported to me by one of the guiding staff members that you were pleasuring a student in his dorm room after the hours?!" He looked scary as hell bearing down on her trapping her in the chair staring at her face for the answer.

"I was not pleasuring anyone" she said a little un-nerved but easily as though she expected worse. "Mr. Landen I have no idea who told you any of this but it's all false" he nodded moving away from the chair and began to pace again

"Are you denying being in a young mans room late at night?" he asked

"No."

"And are you denying that you went into his room breaking the rules?" he asked another

"No." she remained saying. "Than you surely aren't gonna deny the fact that you had relations with this young man?"

"No. I won't because there were no- relations mr. landen, truth to the matter I did kiss him- but- and don't you dare talk back yet...but...I did kiss him. Not as a teacher, not from love, but in a play we were rehersing for king henry the eighth I was reading the part of anne and the scene called for it, I guess he didn't know that we weren't going to do that so he did it...there was no sex, no love, nothing of the type just a harmless play kiss that accidently presented its self that night." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for the response.

"For kissing a student, for being in the dorms, for talking wisely to authority to your position- you're fired Ms. Paularus!"

"What?" she leaped up from the chair.

"Get your things packed you have only today to get off my campus grounds should you refusse we'll have campus security escort you off the premesis, now good day!" and he marched himself into the main room of his office. Where's that orange when you need it, she stood there- stunned at what just happened to her. I waited by the tree for her to come out of the room and when she did she walked very tightly by.

"Neilissa?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Yes?" She had tears I could see them, I gave her a tissue to wipe them. "Thank you." she dried her eyes and kept walking along side of me, I need the right moment to bring this up might not get one better just say it.

"I heard what happened, that shit isn't right, you shouldn't be fired because I get carried away sometimes" I knew it was all my fault and I had to do something

"Mm-no, colt it isn't. It's mine I broke those rules seeing you in your room, we should have met in the library so-...I take full responsability for the consequences, you're a bright boy and you'll go far in life, don't ruin things by getting dropped from a major class like that, good day."

She was about to walk away but I pulled her back "I'm telling you don't pack, I'm gonna get your job back for you, I promise" I looked at her seriously in the eyes and she seemed to be thinking it over.

"I'll have to move my cat again oh he hates moving around so much." was she hearing me at all? "Colt, I appreciate your concern but there really isn't anything you can do at this point he made his decision and I cannot stay, I'm sorry." she walked off this time and I just yelled after her.

"But you're the only teacher I like! You can't go! I promise I'll get your job-..." my shoulders dropped she was gone from ear range. 'Who ever did this is gonna pay' I walked to the cafe and looked for Rocky he was sitting there drinking- something looking as though he was freezing I sat down and ate the pizza he ordered me.

"What? You're quiet and you're never quiet" I sighed and put the food down on my plate picking at it's toping.

"Rocky...if you did something that got someone in trouble, do you think confessing will help them get out of trouble?" He shrugged and took another sip.

"Do you feel a draft?" he said blankly

"No, listen to me I got neilissa fired, I wanna help her get her job back" all he said was

"What did you do this time?" Like I'm always doing something wrong.

"Well...last night when I went back to the dorms early, Neilissa came over to reherse the next play with me I wanted to get a jump on a good part soon because I couldn't be in the last one..."

"Uh-huh." He said.

"Well one thing led to the next and I kissed her-"

"Colt?"

"Man did I ever kiss her and than..." I trailed off.

"I can guess the rest of it, what in the world did you think you were doing?" He looked at me like I wanted to get her in trouble.

"I thought I was acting than it stopped being a game and I wanted to kiss her, Rocky I really wanted to kiss her."

"Well, you gotta tell the Dean. Maybe that will get her job back but don't hold your breath; you may be lucky with women but with the males you're not so popular."

"Thanks Rocky," I said sarcastically standing up. "I'm gonna do that right now."

"Wait?" He said.

"Huh?" I turned back to him.

"What happened to your lip?" He pointed out, I forgot all about that.

"Oh, it's no big deal Hasmin punched my light out when-..." I froze like a statue.

"What?" I heard Rocky say.

'Hasmi' I ran out the door with the thought of blood at my side, she's gonna pay!


	19. Chapter 19

Hasmi: 

'Oooh, I'm good. That'll teach them to mess with me,' I walked to the theatre room and saw the teacher cleaning out her desk. 'What is she up to now?' I walked down the stairs to her and she raised her head to the sound.

"So glad you could join me Miss. Amuro," she turned around. "So that I may thank you for being an insecure child."

"Who are you calling a chiiild?" I responded sitting down at the nearest desk which surprisingly had Colt's smell around it still; "I haven't been acting like a baby, if anything you're the child, trying to act like you're younger than you are, teachers don't date students why don't you go out with someone your own age." I said as more of a command than question.

"He is my age thank you very much, I happen to be far younger than you're thinking...but that does not matter what ever you told those people is very wrong and you'll get what's coming to you eventually so I have nothing more to say about the matter." She picked up her box of things and walked away. Ten seconds later colt came down the stairs.

"Hey!" He stopped in front of me.

Here we go. "What?" I said.

"You have some nerve you know that?" He said.

"Yes, actually I do." I smiled at him. He grabbed me by my shirt and stood me up to his face.

"Don't get cute with me, babe! You got my favorite teacher fired because of your pointless jealousy! Now what are you gonna do about that?"

"I think IIIII'll-...laugh" and I burst out laughing in his face he didn't like that at all because he pushed me to the floor. "Hey, watch the merchandise!" I stood up brushing off my clothes.

"So what's the big deal, she was kissing you Colt, teachers aren't supposed to do that."

"I kissed her, not the other way around, and she hated it and left and I didn't do it on my own regardless how much I actually did want to- I was acting that's what actors do a fake kiss here a fake kiss there- no love behind any of it unless they're together in real life which we're not... I hope you're happy though cause now she doesn't have a job, she has to start all over again and I imagine that's pretty hard to do."

I filled in the gap of his pause. "So what's the big deal she has to get another job, she'll find one easily with the way she works people." I began to walk away from him but he grabbed me back.

"Don't you care about anybody but yourself?" He asked in the lowest voice he had, from the way he looked down I could tell that him close to home.

"Don't you? What did Rocky say about you hurting all these girls...did you care about them? Or were they just fun at the moment, you know most available body so go for it...or do you only date girls that have gone out with Rocky?" He looked up at me kinda hurt but than changed expressions.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so shut up! All those girls they did that to themselves, is it my fault they can't handle rejection?"

That one did it. "Fuck a log, I'm off." I began to walk away from him. "By the way, it wasn't their faults it was yours and you know it...you lure them in with hugs and kisses once you've killed them i.e. made them fall in love with you- you dump the bodies because you're worthless, insecure, and a child you want everybody's love and attention then when you get too much you turn chicken because they weren't supposed to care for you just make you feel good until they didn't anymore than you'd push them away, well you know what? I'm pushing you away. Good Bye" and I left.

As I walked around campus that night I thought about a lot of things that happened to me the past two weeks, and than I realized that this was all for the better. I liked Colt yeah but it was for another reason other than dating or sex, I liked him because he was the male reflection of myself minus the body count but I wanted to hang out with me I guess. I could never find any one like me so conversation was always so boring but with him we had something to talk about the few times we had to do that anyway but it never felt uncomfortable or wrong. I thought about telling him this but than I changed my mind it wasn't worth it let him deal with his own self discovery because I bet deep down he isn't the horrible person everyone pins him out to be, and maybe a lot of these girls did hurt themselves maybe they were meant to and he was that push; my dad used to say that the world needs all types of people in it for observations even the crazies I thought he was full of it back than but now it makes some sense...

At least I won't become one of the crazies, because I can already tell that I-..."Where's everybody going?" I asked a girl walking by.

"Haden has a gig tonight we're all going to see that hottie lead singer Jeffrey."

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath." But I found myself walking in that direction any way.

Everyone was gathering in the woods to a private stage they must have borrowed from somewhere; I made myself hidden, if he saw me I'd be done for in noise pollution. As I crept along the stage I saw someone sitting very straight backed and staring at the stage but there was a light on her lap as my eyes adjusted I could see who it was 'Neilissa?' I thought she had to leave? I swallowed hard from what I was about to do but than I saw the guys and re-hid myself in the back of the woods.

"Hey everybody," Colt began to say and a cheer went up. "Thanks but I just wanted to say that this concert is for a friend of mine and I'm sure most of you already know her as the theatre teacher but something happened last night that got her fired and I want us to give her a great good bye present, so we hope you like it."

Give me a break. His band began to play and everyone listened and cheered even thought they knew not a bit of those words were for them they cheered. I guess everybody has their own dream or fantasy no matter how far away it might be they know they can always reflect on something about that dream that makes them feel good, I'm sure all those hurt girl, or angry girls could pull themselves from that a moment and tell you something good that just makes them feel loved even if it was fake the whole way, hearing that lets you know at one point it was something real... maybe I was to hard on him and the teacher I let something cloud my mind from the person I met, knew and started to- well- like.

Colt was a jerk to me when we first met but he had a reason to be I didn't exactly say that I was sorry to him, and then we kept on bothering each other I thought I'd hate him forever and then all of a sudden I saw him in a different light and all those bad things didn't seem so bad anymore; I'm gonna say it, I'm just gonna go over there and say that I'm sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

Colt: 

I couldn't believe my eyes as the little mouse came out of hiding from the trees, what was she doing here? No one invited her and no one was going to...Why is she sitting by Neilissa? She had better not bother her again. I played as hard as I could until I felt my fingers begin to strain I even felt the slice begin to cut through and when the song was over. "We're gonna break for a minute so you can..." but I trailed off and got off the stage hurrying over to the two girls whom I might have to save from a fight that Neilissa surely couldn't win. "Hey what are you doing to he-?"

But I cut myself off. "So what do ya say, can we start over and be friends?" I was hearing Hasmi say so I backed off until the conversation was over.

"I don't want you to be this way," said Neilissa. "Caring about someone that deeply only gets you hurt, you have to be on the inside of love as well the outside so you know what's really being done to you, that way if a break up should occur you won't just be blinded by why you loved him but you'll know why you can't anymore."

"That makes sense." Hasmi said looking down. "But why were you two kissing?"

"I'm sorry for that if you may have thought it was anything but a play act but it really was, there was nothing in this world behind it but a line and scripted guidance...I would never kiss my students I know the contract between student teacher relationships and no matter what age you are you don't break that." She said coolly.

I finally decided to step into the conversation. "It's true, Hasmi. I was waiting for you there last night but I forgot that I invited her over to read for the next play because I wanted some practice ahead of time... I should have said meet in the library but who wants all those twips gawking at us?" I sat down between them and looked at them both.

"I better leave you two alone, thank you for the good bye but I really must be going." She stood. "Colt, Hasmi good bye."

"Bye." We said simultaneously and watched her walk away.

"So..." I managed to get out this felt a little uncomfortable I wasn't sure if she was mad at me or if I was mad at her but it felt really odd.

"So what?" Her typical answer.

"So are we mad at each other or what?" I nudged her with my elbow.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"Oh," kinda disappointed I stood up.

"See ya then." But she pulled me back down.

"You really are a moron," she grinned beautifully at me. "Of course I'm not mad at you and I know you're not mad at me because you wouldn't have sat down over here or come over at all." That's true. "Listen-..." we said together but stopped. "You go first," we said together again.

Both of us are obviously way to stubborn to say it alone but I had to perfect answer for this- she kissed me, warmly with her tongue in it. This was the first time we had ever done this and I liked it- a lot. When she pulled away I felt kinda down I wanted it to go longer than that. "Satisfied?" She asks.

"Yeah, but to forgive you we gotta go in the woods for a minute." I laughed a little to show I was joking, she just smiled at me and stood up.

"Colt, I have to go ya know? Back home, I got the call and I can't stay anymore...I had to let you know that I'm sorry for everything I did to you; fun or not I can be a bit of a pain sometimes but don't et me wrong you're just as annoying as I am." She laughed and kissed me softly again, she's gotta stop that or she isn't going anywhere.

"I understand..." great, how could she be leaving just when we were patching things up and possibly gonna be on our way to dating.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, wanna bid me good bye?"

"Yeah." I said happily and stood too, without realizing it we began to walk through the woods back to campus quietly just enjoying each others company right now. Than i just remembered something "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I finally thought of a stage name for myself,"

"Lets hear it."

I paused for effect "Max Slade...huh, what do you think?"

She was thinking it over and than grinned at me again. "Shiiiit, that name is extremely fuckable karate kid."

I laughed out loud to that one. "Does that mean you like it?"

"Hell yeah I like it! A lot of people will too." We walked in silence again until- "well?" I said.

"Well what?"

"What about you?" I said with some 'duh' in my voice.

"What about me?" She responded she really doesn't know.

"What's the name of your group, your whole, what are you up there?"

She just looked at me with a laugh and ran off, with me chasing her laughing to and we didn't stop running until we got back to the dorms to say good night.

The next day. "Well, I'm off." She said turning to face me as we walked down the hill to the parking lot. "You gonna miss me?"

"Maybe" I said smiling at her.

"Most And Yes Belovedly Ever." She responded spinning back around to watch where she was walking.

"What?"

"You said 'maybe' and in this case maybe means a shortened forever." She stopped and I froze in front of her a little taller though cause I was at a higher level than her.

"You dumbass." I laughed out. "But yes I'll miss you" I took her hands around my waist and kissed her.

"Mmm," she said backing away. "That was good." She had an impishly huge smile on her face as she walked down the hill the rest of the way and I just stood there watching her than she turned again to face me "By the way!" She shouted "I got a name now!"

"What is it?" I yelled down to her.

"It's GIRL!"

"Girl?!" I said trying to let that sink in.

"Yeah, just Girl!" she broke into this hysterical laughter and ran towards my car opening the door. 'What is she doing' I thought than without knowing it I felt my pockets- MY KEYS!!!

"You little- get back here!" I ran down the hill to the lot but she already started the car and was driving up the road "hasmi! hasmi!!!"

"I knew you'd get hooked!" I heard her shout over the radio when she stopped for a second than she sang out "I have him, I have him" grrrrrrrrr.

"Come back with my car!" but she got out and dangled my keys out for me to come and get and like a dummy I ran to get them from her cause this girl was worth chasing. 

_Girl,  
look what you've done to me.  
Me,  
and my whole world.  
Girl,  
you brought the sun to me,  
with your smile, you did it girl._

_I'm telling you girl,  
something unknown to me,  
makes you,  
what you are to me,  
and what you are is all I could ask for me  
it's you girl._

_I'm thanking you girl,  
for making the winter warmer.  
Girl,  
for making the music softer,  
Girl,  
for making a better world for me..._


End file.
